Stuck in summertime
by lolly.blezins
Summary: Espécie de continuação de Love's Ways. As crianças cresceram e passaram a tomar decisões piores que as dos pais. Alguns podem culpar os hormônios, mas Charlotte Malfoy e Thomas Zabini estariam presos para sempre em armações e trapaças. Para os dois, seria sempre verão: época favorita da traquinagem.
1. Prólogo - Melhores amigos para sempre

**Prólogo – Melhores amigos para sempre**

'-Tia Eliza!' – gritou a loirinha ao avistar a madrinha cruzando o pórtico da Mansão de Wiltshire.

'-Charlie, que saudade, querida' – Elizabeth Zabini abraçou-a com carinho. Era o primeiro verão em que as famílias Malfoy e Zabini tinham passado separadas desde o nascimento de Charlotte.

Serena teve missões de altíssimo risco para coordenar durante boa parte do verão, o que os impediu de passa-lo em Paris, como sempre faziam. Apesar da mudança para a Inglaterra há dez anos, os Zabini ainda mantinham um palacete de verão numa pequena ilha no sul da França.

'-E Tom? Por que ele não veio nos visitar quando vocês voltaram da França?' – inquiriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha loira.

'-Tom tem andado ocupado à procura dos materiais para Hogwarts, meu bem. Tudo que ele fez quando voltamos foi nos atormentar para ir ao Beco Diagonal quase todos os dias' – comentou a mulher, rindo.

Acompanhando Elizabeth, entraram Blaise Zabini, galanteador como sempre, e os dois filhos – Thomas e Benjamin. Blaise parou para abraçar a afilhada e seguiu a esposa para o interior da mansão. Ben, o mais novo, acenou para Charlie, que não simpatizava muito com o pequeno, e seguiu o pai.

Tom ficou para trás. Charlotte o observava com os olhos azuis arregalados de expectativas; sentira falta do amigo no verão. Ele, entretanto, fitava-a com ar superior e interrompeu-a, quando a loirinha ameaçou falar.

'-Charlie, eu estou indo para Hogwarts. Não podemos mais ser amigos nem sermos vistos juntos. Você é pirralha.'

Os olhos abriram mais, agora com espanto. Charlotte não podia acreditar. Lágrimas arderam, mas ela não se atreveria a derrubá-las. Era uma Malfoy.

'-E se eu disser isso pra sua mãe? A minha madrinha não vai gostar' – provocou, numa tentativa de superioridade.

'-Tente. Eu posso fingir bem, Charlie. E você também. Para os nossos pais, nada pode mudar.' – ele sorriu diabolicamente para uma criança de quase onze anos de idade.

O garotinho deixou-a, então, partindo em busca dos padrinhos junto com os pais.

~"~

Charlotte não podia acreditar. Não podia. Sua mente de nove anos estava a todo vapor. Ele era pior do que ela. Definitivamente pior. Talvez fosse por isso que sempre tivessem sido bons amigos. Ben era bonzinho demais, não se parecia em nada com o irmão.

Lágrimas escorriam e deixavam o rosto da garota vermelho. As lágrimas, porém, não estavam nem perto da tristeza. Chorava de raiva, de frustação. Uma Malfoy sempre conseguia o que queria. O que quer que fosse.

~"~

'-Tom, querido, onde está Charlie?' – perguntou Eliza assim que o garotinho se juntou aos demais na enorme e refinada sala de estar dos Malfoy.

'-Não estava se sentindo bem' – mentiu – 'Mas disse que já passa, Tia Serena. Daqui a pouco ela se juntará a nós.' – sorriu, inocente, fazendo com que Serena e Draco retornassem aos seus lugares e não fossem procurar pela garota.


	2. Prazer, estranho

**Capítulo I - Prazer, estranho**

'-Thomas Nathaniel Zabini – Minerva McGonagall, com mais rugas do que nunca, anunciou com a mesma voz rígida dos tempos de Serena, Draco, Eliza e Blaise.

O garotinho aproximou-se dela com o ar pomposo e sorrisinho cínico. Sentou-se no banquinho e deixou que o Chapéu Seletor fosse acomodado em sua cabeça de cabelos castanho claros.

'-_Hum_' – o chapéu comentou, dentro na cabeça de Thomas, que levou um susto ao ouvi-lo – '_garoto curioso. Ardiloso como um sonserino..._' – o garoto abriu um sorrisinho, achando que aquela tinha sido a decisão – '_Mas sua coragem é definitivamente... _GRIFINÓRIA!'

Tom empalideceu. Grifinória. Era uma enorme surpresa.

Ainda estarrecido, caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória, que explodia em palmas para os novos membros. O monitor indicou o lugar onde os primeiranistas estavam sentados e o garoto escolheu uma cadeira vaga longe dos estudantes que falavam sem parar.

'-Tom?' – um garoto mais velho disse para os outros – 'Será que teremos o próximo Lord Voldemort aqui, na Grifinória?'

Os terceiranistas e quartanistas explodiram em risos olhando para o garoto mais novo.

Era a primeira vez na vida que Thomas Zabini se sentia humilhado. Esperara tanto por Hogwarts que não deixaria estúpidos garotos mais velhos estragarem aquela glória ingênua de uma criança de onze anos.

'-É Nate' – Thomas colocou a cabeça no meio da conversa dos estudantes mais velhos – 'Thomas é um nome de família, mas todo mundo me chama de Nate. Nathaniel é meu nome de verdade' – mentiu como nenhuma criança de onze anos conseguiria.

'-Nate?' – um terceiranista perguntou retoricamente, franzindo o cenho.

Thomas concordou displicentemente. Era Nathaniel agora.

~"~

Charlotte Malfoy tinha ares de princesa ao andar calmamente pela abarrotada estação de King's Cross, acompanhada de perto dos pais. Observava tudo com curiosidade infantil, apesar de estar vestida com um sobretudo estruturado, botas de cano alto e um chapeuzinho arranjado de lado, completando o visual de _lady_ moderna com luvas de couro sintético.

As crianças que corriam em brincadeiras infantis não agradavam Charlie. A loirinha olhava-as com o desgosto típico dos Malfoy. Quando menores, ela e Thomas eram bastante serelepes, mas eram mais dados a armações e aprontações, esquemas e tramas.

Serena admirava a filha, tão parecida com Draco em tanta coisa. Charlotte carregava ainda, displicentemente, uma mala de mão de couro de dragão albino com detalhes em aço de duende e pedras preciosas enquanto o pai empurrava o carrinho contendo os demais apetrechos, inclusive o malão, feito especialmente para ela, combinando com a bolsa de mão.

'-Mamãe, você acha que eu vou conseguir passar pela parede?' – perguntou, a voz calma escondendo a insegurança infantil.

'-Claro que sim, Charlie. A mamãe, que cresceu no mundo trouxa, conseguiu de primeira. Não é difícil.' – Serena tranquilizou a filha, com uma mão nas costas dela.

'-Princesa, você é uma Malfoy. Não se esqueça disso.' – Draco relembrou, sorrindo para a filha.

'-Papai, e se eu não for para a Sonserina?' – inquiriu, temendo a atitude do pai.

'-É claro que você irá para a Sonserina, Charlie!' – respondeu, com o típico orgulho Malfoy.

'-O que o papai quis dizer é que não importa para onde você vá, querida' – Serena parou os dois e abaixou ao lado da filha – 'Sua avó era grifinória, tia Olívia foi grifinória. Você será o orgulho da Casa que te receber, seja ela qual for.' – ela acariciou os cabelos dourados da filha e sorriu, encorajando-a.

Charlie olhou para cima, para o pai, esperando, desconfiada, a reação dele.

'-Sua mãe está certa, princesa.' – Draco concordou e Charlotte finalmente sorriu.

Atravessaram entre as plataformas sem maiores problemas, mas Charlie estava cada vez mais aflita. Do outro lado da parede, na famigerada plataforma 9 ¾ , encontraram com Eliza e Blaise Zabini, acompanhados dos dois filhos.

'-Minha loirinha preferida' – Blaise sorriu de lado ao avistar a afilhada – 'Nervosa para o primeiro dia em Hogwarts?'

Charlotte correu até ele e abraçou-o.

'-Sim, tio Blaise' – disse, apavorada – 'Estou com medo de não ir para a Sonserina' – murmurou no ouvido do padrinho, de forma que só ele pudesse ouvi-la.

'-Não tenha, Charlie. Tommy foi para a Grifinória, lembra? Não muda nada, além do fato de que ele é comprovadamente mais corajoso do que eu.'- Blaise contou, cutucando-a e rindo.

Charlotte cumprimentou a madrinha e acenou para Ben, mas não se atreveu a falar com Thomas. A ida do garoto para Hogwarts tinha aberto um abismo entre eles.

'-Tommy, você pode orientar Charlie no trem e em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? Seria um gesto muito gentil.' – Eliza aconselhou-o.

'-Mãe, eu não sou mais um primeiranista. Charlie é pirralha.' – bufou e foi conversar com alguns amigos.

Charlotte ficava ofendidíssima ao ser chamada de pirralha. Logo ela, que era uma _lady_ aos onze anos.

'-Charlie é uma gatinha. Seus amigos vão gostar de conhecê-la, filhão' – Blaise sorriu para Tom, cotovelando-o de lado.

'-Zabini' – Draco cutucou-o, ferozmente.

'-Calma, draquinho, o titio não deixaria ninguém mexer com a sua princesinha.' – Blaise gargalhava frente à face purpúrea de Draco, sendo seguido por Serena.

Charlotte estava perdida em pensamentos, à deriva. Estava com medo, mas era uma Malfoy. Tinha que parecer estar confortável. A rejeição do amigo doía, mas era outro assunto no qual ela não podia pensar muito.

A garota foi pega de surpresa quando mãos seguras a puxaram para trás. Reprimiu um gritinho com as mãos enluvadas.

Harry Potter ria, agora ao seu lado.

'-Distraída, Charlie?'

'-Tio Harry! Que susto!' – declarou, rindo com uma ponta de desprezo pelo susto.

Lily Luna e Alvo Severo vinham atrás do pai, juntamente com Ginevra. James ficara pelo caminho, com os amigos da escola.

'-Charlie!' – Lily disse, abraçando a garota. A mais velha tinha três anos a mais que Charlotte, mas sempre tinham se dado bastante bem.

Alvo cumprimentou-a sorridente e disposto como sempre.

'-Charlie, você já é uma moça, por Merlin' – disse Ginevra ao abraça-la.

'-Olá, tia Ginny.' – sorriu ante à afirmação da mulher.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o expresso de Hogwarts partisse. Charlie esfregava as mãozinhas nervosamente.

'-Ei, Charlie, você vai sentar com alguém no trem?' – inquiriu Lily, repentinamente.

'-Er, não tenho nada planejado.' – retorquiu, envergonhada.

'-Você pode ir com a gente, não, Alvo?' – Lily passou a dirigir-se ao irmão. Os irmãos eram grandes amigos; tinham apenas um ano de diferença de idade – 'É bom para você se enturmar.' – Lily piscou um olho.

Charlotte concordou, eufórica por dentro. Os filhos de _Harry_ _Potter_ eram bem populares na escola pela fama do pai.

Quando a hora chegou, Charlie entrou no trem, acompanhada dos Potter, acenando para os pais. Serena não admitia, mas também estava aflita. Ela e Draco sentiriam imensa falta da garota em casa todos os dias.

E seria assim pelos sete anos seguintes. Terminando Hogwarts, então, Charlie seria adulta. Era um caminho sem volta. Serena, ao pensar em tudo que ela aprontara junto aos amigos, tudo que acontecera enquanto eles estudavam lá, teve ímpeto de entrar no trem e puxar Charlie de volta.

Não podia, porém. A garotinha tinha que vivenciar tudo aquilo. Serena sabia. Mas, como mãe, o coração apertava. O certo era não pensar muito no que viria a seguir.

Segurou o braço de Draco e deitou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

'-Ela vai se dar bem, amor...' – murmurou Draco, depositando um beijo na fronte de Serena.

'-...Porque ela é uma Malfoy?' – inquiriu a mulher.

'-Eu ia dizer que porque ela é nossa filha.'

'-Eu espero, Draco, eu espero.'

Eliza e Blaise se aproximaram com Ben, após encaminharem Tom.

'-Eles cresceram tão rápido, Serena' – Elizabeth olhou para a amiga, chorosa – 'Eu sempre tive na minha cabeça que eles seriam crianças para sempre'.

Serena sorriu para a prima – 'É a vida, Loira. Não que eu tenha gostado de colocar Charlie no Expresso.'

'-Charlie está tão linda, Serena' – balbuciou Elizabeth – 'Mas parece que ela e Tommy não estão mais se dando tão bem.'

'-Eles sempre foram bons amigos, Eliza. É uma fase. Agora que Charlie foi para Hogwarts só tende a piorar.' – elas riram, vendo, juntas, o trem partir.

~"~

'-Charlotte Alexandra Malfoy' – Minerva chamou, espantada ao ver a loirinha. Draco Malfoy tivera uma filha. Repensou no nome do meio da garota e concluiu que fora com Serena Snape, o que a deixou ainda mais chocada.

A garotinha era nada menos que neta de dois dos piores Comensais da Morte.

Charlie sentou-se displicentemente no banquinho de madeira e McGonagall levou o Chapéu Seletor até a cabecinha loira da menina, já prevendo a escolha do objeto.

Mal encostou, o Chapéu urrou '-SONSERINA' – a mesa da Sonserina levantou-se e explodiu em palmas. Todos conheciam o sobrenome Malfoy, fosse pela 2ª Guerra Bruxa ou pela empresa multinacional que pertencia a Draco – 'E uma sonserina legítima' – completou o objeto esfarrapado.

Charlie sorriu torto, vitoriosa, e caminhou para a imponente mesa da Sonserina.

~"~

Charlotte estava sendo a nova sensação sonserina. Todos na mesa queriam saber sobre o pai dela, que foi de Comensal da Morte a herói no fim da guerra, depois do julgamento. Além de tudo, era neta de Severo Snape, outro herói de guerra que recebera um memorando em Hogwarts quando o episódio completou dez anos.

Sua mãe, Serena Malfoy, também se tornara uma Auror conhecida após coordenar as missões mais difíceis de Harry Potter. Ela sempre estava nos jornais, informando o padecer dos Aurores sobre assassinos e tragédias.

Charlie era dona, além de tudo, de uma beleza rara e portava-se como uma lady. Era demais para uma garota de onze anos.

'-Charlotte, você conhece os Potter? Vimos você no trem com eles.' – um terceiranista inquiriu. Harry Potter passara a ser admirado em todas as casas depois da Guerra Bruxa e seus anos como o melhor auror do Ministério da Magia.

'-Ela é uma amiga da família' – informou alvo, sorrindo, da outra ponta da mesa, em seu lugar junto aos quintanistas – 'A queridinha dos meus pais.' – disse e piscou um olho para a menina.

Charlie ruborizou ligeiramente.

O estardalhaço que a fala de Alvo gerou, porém, fez com que ninguém notasse.

Charlotte Malfoy tinha começado com o pé direito.

~"~

Thomas observava tudo na mesa da Grifinória. Era deveras popular agora, no segundo ano, mas esforçara-se ao máximo durante o ano anterior para adquirir essa posição. Charlie não precisara. Estava lá, em plena mesa sonserina, sendo mimada e exaltada por alunos mais velhos.

Aquilo simplesmente não era justo!

Lembrava-se de seu primeiro dia lá, em Hogwarts. Os veteranos tinham rido da cara dele e o forçado a usar seu nome do meio.

Ia acabar com a graça de Charlotte, de um jeito ou de outro.

Era o primeiro dia do ano letivo no castelo. Os alunos estavam fervorosos contando as novidades e apreciando os novos materiais, confusos com as escadas e salas. Charlie não era diferente. Não conhecia ninguém de seu ano e nem chegara a conhecer as garotas que dividiam o dormitório com ela.

O material da garota estava arrumado numa bolsa de mão e ela tinha o cronograma das aulas nas mãos, franzindo de leve o cenho ao tentar lembrar onde se situava cada sala. Entrou em um corredor abarrotado de estudantes, arrependendo-se depois. Odiava multidões.

Esbarrou em Thomas Zabini e amaldiçoou os sete infernos em sua cabeça. Justo ele.

'-Desculpa, Tom.' – murmurou e fez menção de seguir para sua aula, quando o garoto o puxou de volta, pelo braço.

'-Da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado' – rosnou – '_Charliezinha_.' – continuou, com desgosto na voz.

'-Ei, Nate, você conhece essa primeiranista?' – um colega grifinório inquiriu, interessado na loirinha.

'-É afilhada dos meus pais' –retorquiu – 'Mas não se preocupem, não vamos encontra-la de novo' – completou para os amigos.

Charlie franziu o nariz.

'-Nate?' – puxou Tom pelo braço – 'Quem é Nate?' – perguntou, confusa.

'-Eu. Aqui eu sou Nate, tá? Não me chame de Tom.' – disse, ríspido.

'-Da onde surgiu...?' – começou, sendo interrompida pelo garoto.

'-É meu nome do meio. Nathaniel.'

'-Por que você mudaria...?' – Tom interrompeu-a novamente.

'-Não importa. Só basta saber que aqui é Nate. Não existe mais Tom; e você não me conhece.'

Charlie soltou-o, franziu o nariz com nojo e seguiu seu rumo. Thomas era a pessoa mais idiota que conhecia.

Consultou o delicado relógio de pulso. Chegaria atrasada em Transfiguração, sua primeira aula. Ótimo.

Abriu com receio a porta da sala de Minerva McGonagall, esperando entrar sorrateiramente. A porta, contrariando suas expectativas, rangeu alto. Suspirou. Que dia.

'-Srta. Malfoy?' – Minerva direcionou a atenção a ela – 'Vou precisar tirar pontos da sua Casa no primeiro dia de aula?' – inquiriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas finas.

'-Perdões, prof. McGonagall.' – a loirinha disse, baixo – 'Eu me confundi com as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.' – mentiu, encarando inocentemente a professora.

'-Está bem' – Minerva concordou, indicando o lado sonserino da sala – ' Mas que não se repita, Srta.'

Charlie concordou e encontrou um lugar vago numa das fileiras do meio, ao lado de uma garota morena de olhos verdes.

'-Continuem suas tarefas' – ordenou a professora – 'Srta. Sparkle, por favor, oriente a Srta. Malfoy' – acenou, os oclinhos quadrados ajeitados na ponta do nariz.

'-Olá' – cumprimentou Charlie – 'Charlotte Malfoy' – ofereceu uma pequena mão enluvada.

'-Alanna Sparkle' – a sonserina, com a mão cheia de anéis prateados, aceitou a mão oferecida com um sorriso selvagem.

A morena, então, explicou o que a professora desejava que eles fizessem na primeira aula. Quando as duas acabaram o dever, Alanna tinha diversas perguntas à Charlie.

'-Tudo o que dizem sobre seus pais é verdade, Charlotte?' – inquiriu a sonserina ao seu lado, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

'-Depende do que dizem sobre os meus pais, Alanna.' – ela respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo.

'-É Anna. Ninguém me chama de Alanna.' – comentou, dando de ombros – 'Sua mãe parece ser incrível. Sempre vejo as participações dela no Profeta Diário. Também quero ser uma Auror.' – disse a última sentença baixinho, sonhadora.

'-Ela _é_ incrível. Também é verdade que ela foi a única sonserina a lutar na Segunda Guerra Bruxa, sem meu avô saber.' – contou, os olhos azuis brilhando de admiração.

'-E seu pai?' – inquiriu, curiosa – 'Ele foi um Comensal? Ou só o pai dele?'

'-Meus pais não gostam muito de falar da Guerra. Mas já me contaram que meu pai foi espião de Dumbledore, para poder ficar com a minha mãe.' – sorriu, deixando evidenciar a falta de contato com aquele assunto.

'-Deve ser maravilhoso ter pais heróis de guerra... Imagino as histórias que eles devem te contar!'

'-Bem, hoje eles são pessoas completamente normais.' – Charlie encolheu os ombros – 'Nenhum deles me conta muitas histórias sobre a Guerra, ou algo antes do meu nascimento. Dizem que eu ainda sou muito nova para saber. Acho que as coisas que eles viveram são mais sérias do que a gente pensa.' – admitiu com certeza tristeza na voz.

Alanna concordou, dando de ombros.

'-E como sua família te chama?' – perguntou mais uma vez, tomada pela curiosidade dos onze anos – 'Charlie?' – tentou, sorrindo.

Charlotte pensou em Tom debochando dela mais cedo. _Charliezinha_. Aquele apelido ridículo ecoou na sua cabeça. Thomas mudara. Ela não poderia mudar usando o apelido carinhoso da infância. Já não mais queria ser aquela garotinha.

'-Lola. Todos me chamam de Lola.' – respondeu, sorrindo incerta.

'-Lola?' – Anna testou – 'Bacana.'

Charlotte acabara de ganhar um novo apelido.

~"~

'-Lola, com quem você vai à festa de Halloween?' – perguntou um terceiranista corvinal, sorrindo de lado para a garota mais nova.

'-Ninguém que te interesse, Lionel.' – ela lançou-lhe um olhar provocativo e um sorriso vitorioso, passando por ele.

O garoto virou-se para admirá-la ir.

'-A sério, Lola, com quem você vai?' – Alanna juntou-se à loira no corredor, ocupada com um horóscopo trouxa.

'-Eu não sei ainda. Acho que vou sozinha. Nenhum dos garotos que me convidou me agrada.' – franziu de leve o nariz, exatamente como a mãe fazia.

'-Então nenhum garoto de nenhuma Casa até o quarto ano te agrada, Lola.' – Anna riu, começando a andar de costas para encarar a amiga nos olhos.

'-Talvez eu acabe indo com o Sam. Ele é o melhor.' – a loira deu de ombros, sem estar plenamente satisfeita.

'-Sam?' – Alanna franziu o cenho, sem se recordar do garoto. Charlotte jurava que a amiga logo, logo tropeçaria em algo ao andar de costas e ler os pergaminhos ao mesmo tempo.

'-Samuel O'Connor. Grifinória. Segundo ano. Moreno, sorriso meigo.' – Charlie descreveu, enumerando nos dedos.

'-Ah, sim!' – exclamou a morena, interessadíssima no Astral do Dia, o nariz enterrado nas páginas amareladas.

Charlotte Malfoy trajava um vestido cor de chumbo que lhe ressaltava a brancura. Os ombros ossudos estavam expostos de leve e o pescoço estava coberto por pequenas pedras de ônix, num manto de brilho negro.

Os cabelos – normalmente lisos – caíam em cachos graciosos e ingênuos. Os sapatos de boneca eram prateados, compondo o visual de boa dama das trevas.

Adentrara o Salão Princiapal ricamente decorado para o Halloween com O'Connor ao seu encalço. Era a primeira festa que eles presenciavam no castelo. Alanna vinha logo atrás, puxando o par – um lufa-lufa do segundo ano – pela mão, animada.

Charlie dançava rodeada de amigos de diversas Casas, mas os sonserinos eram os predominantes entre o grupo. Sam a acompanhava, entusiasmado, fazendo com que a loira se divertisse horrores.

Thomas Zabini enfezava-se no outro canto do salão, uma taça de ponche de abóbora na mão.

'-Ela é ridícula' – exclamou alto demais, fazendo com que seus colegas grifinórios ouvissem.

'-Quem, Nate?' – um dos amigos que estava próximo ao moreno inquiriu.

'-A Malfoy.' – cuspiu o nome, com escárnio.

'-Ela é bem bonita. Deve ser a garota mais bonita do primeiro ano. Isso com certeza. Uma das mais bonitas do castelo.' – pontuou, com toda a erudição de uma criança de doze anos.

'-Argh' – bufou Zabini.

'-Na verdade, foi Sam quem trouxe Lola para a festa. Foi realmente sortudo.' – um outro colega comentou, observando o referido casal a dança no centro do salão.

'-Lola?' – Thomas inquiriu, entojado, sem entender e nem dar muita atenção.

'-Lola Malfoy. De quem mais estamos falando?' – o mesmo colega respondeu, sem entender.

Então agora Charlie era _Lola_? E Tom não podia nem sequer desmascará-la sem que todos soubessem que _Nate_ também não era seu nome usual. Grande merda de dragão!

'-O'Connor a trouxe?' – inquiriu, carrancudo – 'Por que raios?'

'-Nate, _todos_ os garotos até o quarto ano que se dão ao respeito convidaram Lola. Sam é um tremendo de um sortudo.' – contou um garoto loiro, sem entender a reação do amigo.

Thomas deixou o copo sobre a mesa em que estivera encostado e saiu, focando no casal na pista de dança, sem ao menos trocar mais alguma palavra com os amigos. Charlie o estava provocando.

'-Charlie' – rosnou Tom, para que somente ela ouvisse, puxando a garota pelo braço.

'-Ei, cara, o que você está fazendo? Lola é meu par. Estamos dançando.' – Sam entrou na frente da garota, fazendo com que Tom soltasse o braço dela.

'-Será que eu posso conversar com a _Lola_? Cinco minutos' – pediu polidamente, Charlie percebendo o claro deboche em sua voz.

Sam olhou-o de cima a baixo e saiu da frente.

'-Eu já volto, Sam. Dá tempo de tomar uma água.' – prometeu Charlie, piscando um olho azul para ele.

'-O que você quer, Tom?' – esbravejou ela, assim que estavam em um canto afastado dos demais.

'-Por que você está me provocando? O que você quer?' – perguntou nervosamente.

O rosto delicado de Charlotte se torceu em desgosto.

'-Do que você está falando? Ficou louco?' – retorquiu, sem entender aonde o garoto queria chegar.

'-O'Connor é um dos meus melhores amigos, Charlie. Pelas barbas de Merlin, você escolheu ele só para me mostrar o quanto você é popular?'

'-Zabini, isso não tem absolutamente _nada_ a ver com você. Eu nem sabia que Sam era um dos seus colegas, francamente. Entenda de uma vez por todas: eu não ligo para você. Nem um pouco. Não desde que você declarou uma falsa amizade na frente dos nossos pais.' – cuspiu, enjoada, torcendo o nariz.

Charlie ia saindo, quando Thomas perguntou alto.

'-Então por que ele?'

Ela recuou alguns passos, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

'-Sam foi o único que foi realmente legal comigo. Ele estava me convidando 'pra valer, não apenas para me ter ao lado dele e poder mostrar para os outros. Vir com ele foi a melhor coisa que já fiz.' - explicou calmamente, porém o entojo nunca deixando seu semblante.

Ao acabar a explicação, deu as costas ao moreno e voltou para a pista de dança. O'Connor a esperava com uma taça de ponche em cada mão, oferecendo uma a ela. Thomas não se moveu e ficou assistindo enquanto os dois recomeçavam a dançar.


End file.
